


Critique Me

by CaffeinationNation



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinationNation/pseuds/CaffeinationNation
Summary: What he didn’t expect was to run into a familiar face in his creative writing course.Alejandro Burromuerto.He froze, nearly dropping his rented textbook. The familiar eel was sitting and chatting familiarly with one of the other students, not noticing Noah come in through the door.





	1. Chapter 1

The first year of college was said to be the hardest for any new student. Living away for the first time, sometimes not even in the same country. Usually, it was a time for self-exploration, whether it be introspective or through finding new relationships with like-minded others.

For Noah, it was a welcome reprieve from the hectic life he had been through for the past two years on reality TV.

He had decided on a college in Vancouver, excellent grades allowing him to pass with no issue into the computer science field.

From a young age, he had always had a knack for technology, hacking into online MMO’s and helping run them from the inside. He had always felt pretty proud of those accomplishments. More-so than the life he had been leading since Total Drama ended.

He had been offered a place on the Ridonculous Race but had turned it down in favor of attending college. Owen had been a bit disappointed, but knowing his friend he would quickly find some other television show to participate in.

College was where Noah wanted to relax and enjoy himself now.

The first semester went by fairly quickly, general courses and electives littering his course schedule. The next semester would be much the same, and Noah expected as much. 

What he didn’t expect was to run into a familiar face in his creative writing course.

Alejandro Burromuerto.

He froze, nearly dropping his rented textbook. The familiar eel was sitting and chatting familiarly with one of the other students, not noticing Noah come in through the door.

‘Small mercies,’ Noah thought to himself.

He took a seat at the opposite end of the room, hoping to hide in plain sight (and behind a couple of other taller students; he silently thanked his genetics for his short stature for the very first time in his life.)

After a few tense moments, the professor entered the room, closing it with a resounding click.

The room continued to relax, students idly on their phones as the professor gave his introduction without much fanfare.

Clearly, this would be an easy and relaxing course- as long as he could avoid Alejandro that is. Which, considering they both weren’t on speaking terms, Alejandro would probably leave Noah alone even if he did notice him.

With that comforting thought in mind, Noah sunk into his seat, taking out a notebook from his backpack and writing down notes for the first assignment.

The rest of the class passed normally, rubrics being passed out and office hours being discussed. After that, they were free to leave for the day.

However, as soon as Noah stood up, he felt eyes on him. He swore quietly. He had been too careless. Not turning his head to face where he knew Alejandro was watching him from, he gathered up his things and left the room.

After making it out of the room, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Shaking his head slightly, he exited the building and headed back to his dorm.

Alejandro didn’t make an attempt to approach him.

* * *

Alejandro hadn’t noticed Noah until the very end of the class. He had been busy pleasantly chatting with one of his classmates- a fellow business major- when the class had ended and he had finally glanced around the room to see if there was anyone of interest.

Standing in plain sight was someone dangerous from his past.

Noah.

It took all of his willpower not to gape openly.

Noah either didn’t notice him or just didn’t care as he quickly left the room.

Alejandro, unfortunately, didn’t have to ponder on this development as his classmate offered to grab a coffee with him after the class.

Of course, he had to oblige for appearance’s sake.

Kind, thoughtful, and utterly charming was the goal for college. With any luck, it would help him with deals in the future of his own business.

And what was one coffee with a potential nobody compared to a future with a successful businessman?

Noah would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a brief respite between classes. A singular day in which Noah and Alejandro both were left to figure out how to handle the situation.

Of course, the solution to both of them was obvious: ignore the other completely. If forced to interact, play ignorant.

If this was the only class they shared at this college by some twist of fate, then they would wait it out and then pretend this never happened.

Of course, fate always has something in store you can never prepare for.

Such as the professor assigning you to each other as each other’s proofreaders.

Noah was ducking his head down awkwardly as Alejandro shuffled over to his side of the room, the rest of the room also heading to their respective partners.

The tension in the air was palpable.

Noah felt the time pass at a much slower rate than should be scientifically possible.

“...Noah-”

“Don’t.”

Alejandro surprisingly remained silent.

After a few more moments Noah heaved a sigh.

“Let’s just get this over with,  _ Al. _ ”

Alejandro prickled but nodded sharply.

They both waited for the professor to explain the project, passing out one sheet of the project description to each team. Noah swiped the paper first, glancing over the instructions quickly before setting it back down on the desk between him and Alejandro. Alejandro read it next, humming thoughtfully.

It was easy enough, an assignment where they had to rewrite a children’s fairytale.

Noah already had one in mind, and he started mentally working out how he would execute his new spin on the tale.

Alejandro was also fabricating stories of grandeur and he thought perhaps that the situation wasn’t too bad, if they only had to read each other’s stories.

Alejandro knew his writing skills were superb, and even if Noah wasn’t so great of a writer, then he would extend his hand gracefully and kindly to help. Even if they weren’t on great terms (and still upset about eel comments, if Alejandro was especially truthful with himself) they could still work out some sort of truce.

Without too much more back and forth, they both started writing for the remainder of the class, occasionally looking back at the assignment specifics.

Once the class time was over they simply nodded at each other politely, packing up their belongings and leaving. Alejandro stayed behind a few moments to talk to his fellow business major if only to prolong the time between his and Noah’s departure. The last thing he wanted was to potentially run into him outside of class too.

After a few more minutes, Alejandro left the classroom, carefully optimistic about his plan. If Noah didn’t seek him out either, then this would play out just fine.

After all, their next class wasn’t until next week. There was plenty of time to let any tensions die down and relax before they interacted next time-- which would also hopefully be the last time.

* * *

“Your writing is shit.”

“...Excuse me?”

Noah shook his head and pointed to Alejandro’s paper, “Your writing. It’s shit.”

“So I did hear you right the first time. A wrong opinion it is then.”

“I said what I said.”

“And pray tell just what’s wrong with it?”

Noah scoffed and quoted a few lines of overly flowery prose used to describe the main character’s hair.

“What’s wrong with that?” Alejandro furrowed his brow.

“You spent two paragraphs describing her hair. You could have done that in one maybe two sentences.”

“How else am I supposed to paint a picture to the viewer?”

“It’s boring. No one wants to read that,” Noah crossed his arms decisively.

“As if yours is as any better,” Alejandro countered.

“What do you mean?” Noah scowled.

“It’s bland. There’s no sense of creativity.”

“It’s straight to the point,” Noah defended.

“‘ _ She went to the store. She bought a loaf of bread,’ _ ” Alejandro quoted tutting, “There’s nothing to enrapture the reader at all. It’s as if you copied someone’s to-do list and put it in a story.”

Noah flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

“At least I don’t pretend I’m a big shot by using every word in the thesaurus to describe someone’s eyes!”

Alejandro grit his teeth.

They stared each other down before simultaneously looking back down at the paper they were supposed to be proofreading.

Noah made the first move. 

Grabbing a red pen, he started crossing out almost all of the words on Alejandro’s paper.

Alejandro gasped, offended, before grabbing his own pen. He started scribbling over and on top of the words with his own vocabulary, sometimes even writing down the sides when it wouldn’t all fit.

After their fit of anger, they switched papers back, nearly thrusting the sheets across the small college desk.

Noah snorted, “There’s no way in hell I’m going to turn this in with your ‘additions’.”

“Likewise,” Alejandro countered smoothly.

“Fine. Get a failing grade for all I care.”

“Please. I’m positive the professor will love my work compared to your shopping list.”

Noah rolled his eyes, sneering, “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” 

Stuffing their now marked up papers in their bags, they set off from the classroom, making sure to walk in opposite directions back to their respective dorm rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next class came faster than expected. No changes were made to either of their papers. 

They avoided each other during class, keeping their gazes pointedly away from the other, lest they make any semblance of eye contact.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, both leaving their separate ways.

The weekend came and went.

The moment of truth on their graded papers came during the next class section.

However, neither of them received their papers back when the rest of the class did. Instead, as class ended the professor called both of them to his desk.

“You were supposed to critique each other’s work. Were you not?”

The two remained silent before Alejandro spoke up.

“Well, yes, but-”

“I don’t want to hear excuses. It’s clear you didn’t follow my instructions with how vastly different these two papers are.”

Alejandro closed his mouth and flushed in embarrassment. Noah was doing much the same, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Both of you received a failing grade on this assignment,” the professor admitted, shaking his head.

Noah and Alejandro gasped.

“... But I’m willing to give you two a second chance since this was only the first assignment,” he finished.

Noah nodded, thankful as Alejandro sighed in relief.

“You two are to write a story  _ together _ about one of your fairytale rewrites due by next week. I don’t care which one as long as it’s written by both of you,” he explained, passing the two stories back to Noah and Alejandro respectively.

“And trust me- I’ll be able to tell.”

The two nodded awkwardly, exiting the room quietly.

Noah looked over his own paper, frowning deeply as Alejandro was doing much the same, before glancing over at Noah.

Alejandro bit his lip before quickly offering, “Want to write this over some coffee?”

Noah looked up in surprise before glancing to the side again, thinking it over. 

Finally, he nodded, “Yeah… I could use a pick-me-up right about now.”

“Yeah… me too.”

* * *

Arriving at the campus’ coffee shop was easy enough. It was a two-block walk away right into the middle of campus. 

Other students were walking or riding bicycles nearby, heading to their classes or to get a bite to eat. Some were also headed to the coffee shop, already looking like they’d pulled several all-nighters despite it being the beginning of the semester.

Alejandro and Noah placed their orders and took a seat at a small booth in the corner of the shop, placing their failed papers on the table.

The uncomfortable silence that settled was only broken once the waiter brought their coffees over.

“So…” Noah began, “Whose story should we rewrite?”

“Yours.”

Noah raised a brow, “That was fast.”

“Well,” Alejandro huffed, crossing his arms, “I  _ thought _ my story was great. I’m not exactly happy to rewrite something that I consider to be a work of art.”

Somehow Noah resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Fine. We can rewrite mine,” Noah acquiesced.

Noah turned the paper to the back where there were no scribbles and started outlining the story based on the previous lecture.

“So I chose Hansel and Gretel and decided to write the witch as a sympathetic character. Hence her going to the store for bread that the two kids end up stealing.”

Alejandro nodded along to Noah’s explanation.

“So what do you think?” Noah asked after finishing his concept.

“I think that you just need to add more exposition to it. Make writing more poetic!”

“Because that turned out so well for you,” Noah couldn’t help but snark.

Alejandro narrowed his eyes but kept his cool.

“How about I write a sentence or two and you go over it? Like a fine-toothed comb?” Alejandro offered.

Noah nodded and passed Alejandro the paper, taking out a pen from his bag, “Have at it.”

Alejandro began writing right away, Noah taking a sip from his coffee and glancing out the window at the other students passing by.

People watching was one of Noah’s favorite pastimes. You could learn a lot from someone just by their body language, the way they spoke. He learned a lot about Alejandro on the show just by watching him interact with the other players.

Speaking of Alejandro, he was looking over his writing and nodding, clearly pleased with himself. What a pompous jerk.

That aside, he had promised to himself that he wouldn’t fail a class during university. Computer engineering jobs might not always look at GPAs during their resume research, but the ones he was aiming for made a point to look only for the best of the best.

He had hoped for an easy grade taking this course, and he wouldn’t let his past cost him a future at a prestigious company. Even if it was Alejandro of all people.

“You finished?” Noah put his coffee down, clicking his pen open.

“Oh yes, though I’m not sure you’ll have much to correct,” Alejandro boasted.

_ ‘ We’ll see about that _ _,’_ Noah thought, annoyed.

Alejandro handed over the paper and Noah skimmed it, trying not to visibly cringe at the flowery wording. Alejandro had clearly learned nothing from his previous attempt at writing.

The moment Noah’s pen touched the paper, Alejandro let out an offended gasp. Quiet, but still audible to Noah. He could feel the edges of his mouth curl into a smirk as he crossed out and rewrote the sentences.

He could sense the glare Alejandro was giving him over the table as he worked. He hummed thoughtfully and then placed the paper onto the table once he was finished.

“I found a few things that needed changing,” Noah couldn’t help feeling satisfied as Alejandro stared him down.

Alejandro grappled for the paper, looking it over with a frown.

“It’s so… plain,” Alejandro griped.

“You mean it’s not just word vomit anymore,” Noah corrected.

Alejandro huffed, taking his own pen to go over Noah’s corrections.

“That’s not how proofreading work,” Noah offered.

“It’s how compromise works,” Alejandro countered.

“It’s not a compromise if you’re just adding back what you originally wrote.”

Alejandro paused in his writing, sore to be found out.

“Then I’ll just write it myself,” he bit sourly.

“I’m not having you cost me a grade,” Noah started getting worked up too.

“You’ll cost your own grade with how you write!”

“Your paper says otherwise!”

They both stared each other down, unaware of the commotion they were causing in the shop. Other students looking at them curiously from their own tables and booths.

Noah resisted the urge to throw his coffee in the other’s direction.

He stood up and took his coffee instead, swiping the paper from Alejandro’s hands.

“I’ll write it myself,” He said gruffly, grabbing his bag from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder.

Alejandro silently prickled as Noah exited the coffee shop. He sunk into his seat and sipped his coffee, sulking.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, they failed the assignment. Both had turned in a version of their own, both glaring at each other. 

The professor only shook his head, disappointed.

“The assignment was to write something together. I don’t appreciate my time being wasted.”

Noah felt a pit of shame in his gut but remained stubborn in his resolution to not work with Alejandro.

Alejandro only frowned, crossing his arms, offended.

They took their respective seats in class, ignoring each other. The next assignment was passed out, the professor taking mercy on them (that or he didn’t care enough) and assigning them different partners to be proofreaders.

Noah almost sighed in relief when he was assigned a new partner. He silently promised himself he would do better on the next assignment no matter what critique he ended up getting.

At least it wasn’t Alejandro.

It couldn’t be worse than that.

* * *

The next few assignments came and went; Noah taking criticism with as much grace as he could muster.

He ended up doing much better on his papers, getting passing grades on all of them- and a near A on his latest one.

Alejandro, however, was not doing as well. Despite his partners being particularly kind with their critique, he didn’t change enough of his writing for it to matter in the long run. While they weren’t exactly failing grades, they definitely weren’t enough for him to pass the class if he kept up the pace.

After his latest graded paper being less than fantastic, he finally admitted to himself that maybe something had to change.

And he wasn’t enthused about what that meant.

Approaching someone who dislikes or distrusts you is not the easiest. Alejandro could easily admit this- but he had handled situations like that before with ease. But, approaching Noah was even harder.

He had noticed that the papers handed back to him had been getting much better as of late. The proud smile that he wore was enough proof of this. How had he done it? Alejandro had to know.

“I just took their advice. Pretty simple actually,” Noah drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Alejandro remained silent, looking to the side awkwardly.

“But-”

“It’s not that hard,” Noah continued, “You just can’t be full of yourself.”

Alejandro closed his mouth and swallowed the words that threatened to bubble up. He had to remain calm and passive for this conversation.

“Okay then,” he settled on.

“Okay then?”

Alejandro nodded.

“If it’s not as hard as you say, then go ahead.”

“Go ahead…?”

“Critique me.”

* * *

They decided on the same coffee shop as last time. Alejandro bought Noah coffee this time as a peace offering. Noah didn’t complain. Free coffee is free coffee.

Deciding on the same booth as last time, Alejandro pulled out his newest writing and handed it over to Noah who quickly began reading it over. He sighed and pulled out a pen, quickly glancing over at Alejandro who simply crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair in response.

Well, at least he wasn’t getting offended like last time. Maybe this could actually go smoothly?

Noah almost snorted at the thought. But, carefully, he began to cross out words on the page.

Every once in a while he would look up at Alejandro, who remained fairly content, leaned back comfortably in his chair. Interesting.

Once he finished editing, adding in a few suggestions here and there, he passed it back to Alejandro. He looked it over, eyebrow twitching involuntarily much to Noah’s amusement.

“Okay,” Alejandro finally breathed out.

“Okay?”

“Okay as in I’ll make these changes.”

Both of Noah’s eyebrows raised into his hairline, “You will?”

Alejandro shrugged before explaining, “As much as it pains me to admit, you’ve been doing better in this class than me. I don’t see any harm in taking your advice if it’ll help me improve my own grade.”

“Using me for your own benefit. How very like you,” Noah clicked his tongue.

“You agreed to help me,” Alejandro reminded.

“I suppose I did,” Noah admitted, “For some unknown reason.”

“That you have some kindness in you after all?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?”

“You wound me,” Alejandro smirked.

“As if that could ever happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Anything I say just goes straight through you and your huge ego,” Noah explained, shrugging, “It’d be an impressive quality if it wasn’t so irritating.”

“Well…” Alejandro paused, considering if he should admit it.

“What? Don’t tell me I actually hurt your feelings?” Noah wryly asked.

“I…” 

Alejandro shook his head, deciding to just go for it.

“I was actually hurt when you… called me an untrustworthy eel,” Alejandro said quietly.

“You were?”

“I was more angry at the time I suppose,” he admitted, “I had actually considered you a valuable teammate. Unlike some of the others.”

“Owen, you mean.”

“Well… yes,” Alejandro sheepishly confessed.

He cleared his throat, “But after a while I noticed the anger faded to hurt after the show ended. I ignored it as best as I could, but after things didn’t work out with Heather, I began to wonder if maybe you were right.”

Noah was unmoved, “You  _ were _ untrustworthy on the show though. That was your whole thing. It’s why you ended up on the villain team during All Stars.”

“True. I’ll admit that I deserved it. But, I guess your nonchalance about the whole situation was what nailed it home for me.”

“What do you mean? I rightly assumed you were fine. While Chris is a psychopath, he couldn’t actually let us get killed. It’d be ‘bad for ratings’ and all that.”

Alejandro sighed.

“I’m not denying that I deserved to be distrusted. My point is that you did… well...” Alejandro paused.

“Hurt your feelings?” Noah finished.

“Yes.”

“Well, I can’t say that I regret what I said to Owen in what I thought was confidentiality,” Noah shrugged, “We were playing to win a game. And you were trying to manipulate us out of a million dollars.”

“...”

“But I also don’t think that you need to go around with the weight of what I said almost two years ago hanging around.”

Alejandro blinked, surprised.

“I think that you’re trying to better yourself,” He gestured to Alejandro’s paper on the table, “This is proof enough that you’re not the same egoist you were back then.”

Alejandro remained silent, processing.

“Even if what you’re doing is still for your own benefit,” Noah added snidely.

Alejandro huffed a small laugh at that.

“You caught me,” he smirked, though the bite was gone, replaced a small softness that Noah hadn’t ever seen before.

“But,” Noah glanced out the window before smirking back at Alejandro, “as long as you’re willing to keep paying for my coffee I’m more than willing to help.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, not to sound like I regret receiving free coffee every day for the past two weeks but…” Noah clicked his tongue, “You could just ask someone else to help you with your assignments.”

Alejandro shrugged.

“No one is as brutally honest as you,” he offered.

“Okay, true.”

“And after getting an A on my last assignment, let’s just say that I trust your judgment.”

“Oh… well, congratulations I guess?” Noah tasted the words clumsily.

“...Thanks,” Alejandro nodded, taken off guard.

Noah coughed into his hand before continuing, “I mean I don’t exactly mind helping you out. Free coffee and all that.”

He took a sip to emphasize his point as well as prevent himself from having to continue talking about the subject.

“Well, I’m uh… glad you don’t mind?” Alejandro was at a loss for words too.

He also took a sip from his coffee, avoiding eye contact.

Noah put his drink down before looking at the paper in front of him. It seemed Alejandro had actually improved somewhat from the last time. It was still flowery and overly wordy, but it had become less exaggerated and more concise.

Looks like Alejandro was actually taking his advice seriously. Even if Noah still had to cross out a majority of the words, he still felt a little… proud?

Alejandro was doing better thanks to his help. Not to mention it reflecting in his most recent work. It would almost be touching if he knew it wasn’t just for the other’s benefit.

He passed the work back and Alejandro read over the revisions, nodding subtly.

“Thanks.”

“… No problem.”

They continued drinking in awkward silence.

“So… why do you care so much about this grade anyway? It’s a creative writing class. I didn’t peg you for an English major,” Noah leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

“I’m not an English major, no,” Alejandro conceded, “I’m a business major.”

“Of course you are.”

Alejandro smirked slightly.

“And you didn’t strike me as either of those.”

“Computer Science.”

“Ah… Somehow I can see that. You never seemed to express an interest during Total Drama.”

“As if there was any technology we could actually use during that show.”

“Fair point.”

“And you didn’t answer my question,” Noah reminded.

“Of course, of course,” Alejandro acquiesced, “Well… I guess keeping my straight-A student reputation is important to me.”

Noah raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t believe that for a moment.”

Alejandro faltered slightly but shrugged.

“I suppose that’s up to you to decide, Noah.”

Noah hummed slightly in displeasure, squinting at Alejandro.

“I’m also perfectly capable of buying my own coffee.”

The unspoken threat hung in the air.

Alejandro let out a hiss of air through his teeth.

“Fine,” Alejandro bit out harshly, “it’s not as if there’s any new information I have to spill anyway.”

Noah gestured for Alejandro to continue.

“I…” He hesitated, “Just want to be good at something that José isn’t.”

“Your brother?”

“He’s just… so infuriating to deal with,” Alejandro huffed, “Creative writing was the only elective class he didn’t pass with flying colors. He passed… just not with flying colors.”

“So you want to outdo your older brother because…?”

“I just hate being compared to him. I need to succeed at something he hasn’t already.”

Alejandro exhaled a long breath and putting his hands to his forehead, massaging his temples.

“You have no idea what it’s like to live up to those kinds of expectations.”

Noah remained silent for a few moments.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

Alejandro glanced up at him, frowning.

“My whole family has always looked to me to be the brains of the family,” Noah shrugged, “I was never one to compete with my siblings on that front. They were all more inclined towards sports and physical careers.”

Noah twisted the cup in his hands, “But it’s a little… intimidating to be someone they look up to.”

Alejandro blinked once, twice, then finally a third time before speaking, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak so genuinely before.”

Noah frowned and raised a brow.

Alejandro raised his hands placating, “I mean, not sarcastically, that is.”

“Well, sometimes even I can manage to have a heart I suppose.”

“You’re not heartless,” Alejandro scoffed, “you’re just… unenthusiastic. At least, most of the time.”

“How do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That I’m not heartless.”

“Because you actually have friends.”

Alejandro regretted the words and their implications immediately after they slipped out of his mouth without thinking.

Noah sipped his coffee thoughtfully in response.

“I’m sure you have some friends…”

Alejandro remained silent in response.

Noah tapped his fingers on the table.

“Well… I’m sure you can make some. You’re charismatic enough when you’re not trying to scheme.”

“Well… I appreciate the sentiment,” Alejandro admitted, “I just… don’t think I know how to actually… handle a friendship.”

“It’s not that hard, dude. You just…” Noah vaguely gestured, “talk and stuff. Hang out sometimes.”

He shrugged.

Alejandro nodded.

A thought came to his mind slowly and he smirked, “So does that mean we’re friends, Noah?”

“What.”

“We’ve been talking. And we’ve hung out and drank coffee for the past two weeks,” Alejandro pointed out.

Noah gaped for a solid moment before his mouth clicked shut.

“I hate that you’re right.”


	6. Chapter 6

It slowly became a tradition for Noah and Alejandro to grab a coffee after class, whether or not one was critiquing the other’s work.

They talked about all sorts of topics, mostly about their home life and recounting their experiences on reality tv.

It was a shock for Noah to find that he and Alejandro shared a lot of common ground. He began to genuinely enjoy the coffee outings as one of his favorite after-class activities.

He also stopped letting Alejandro pay for his coffee, much to the other’s chagrin.

It was at this point where Noah had to re-evaluate his own views of the other. Alejandro definitely had changed for the better, he had to admit. He also had to wonder why Alejandro had chosen him to hang out with after class. Was it out of obligation for Noah helping critique the other’s work? Or did he genuinely see him as a friend as he implied months ago?

Despite the questions, Noah didn’t confront Alejandro about them. He was content to just drink coffee and talk without complicating the situation.

Alejandro seemed to be in a similar position. He would offer to buy coffee for both of them before getting turned down by Noah’s insistence. Then, would instead buy a couple of pastries for them to share.

It was an interesting tradition.

It was also not a tradition that could last. 

The end of the semester was fast approaching and both were putting their all into ace-ing their finals. As they had coffee one day they all but ignored the other with their noses in their respective textbooks.

Finally, the semester was over and both were occupied with cleaning up their dorms and packing up for home that they had to forgo their last coffee date.

As Noah began driving home, he took one last look in his car’s side mirror at the campus before turning his full attention to the road.

Alejandro did much the same, sighing heavily as he was picked up in José’s car and driven home.

* * *

Alejandro and Noah had not exchanged contact information of any kind during their stay at college. Seeing each other every week was enough contact for them and they hadn’t needed to plan anything more extensive than that.

Now Noah was having a lot of time regretting this decision. He wasn’t sure how far away Alejandro lived, but even having time to talk to the other through text would have been nice.

Noah smiled a little bit at the thought that Alejandro’s texts would probably end up looking like his earlier essays.

But, here he was without any form of contact with Alejandro. He shook his head and texted Owen instead. The other was finally finished with the Ridonculous Race tv show and had been texting him during the latter half of the semester. At least he had Owen to talk to.

Alejandro wasn’t so lucky. He sorely missed Noah’s company as he was stuck at home with his family. He drowned his sorrows into his studies for spring, ignoring the winter months completely.

He could only hope that once they returned to college he could properly get Noah’s contact information. Even better would be sharing another class together, though that was highly unlikely considering their different majors. The fact that they shared a class together in the first place, he figured, must have been just a stroke of luck.

Turning over another page in his book, he finally admitted to himself that maybe there was something larger at play with his feelings about Noah.

Because dear God did he miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter interlude this time, sorry about that!


	7. Chapter 7

The winter passed without much ado, and Noah and Alejandro both made their way back to college for the spring.

As expected, they didn’t run into each other during the first week of classes. Noah frowned, wondering why he was even missing hanging out with Alejandro.

There was a moment of introspective where he thought to himself that maybe there was something deeper than just friendship bubbling up in his feelings.

He almost slapped himself for the thought, yet something besides looking like a lunatic in public held him back.

And that was that there was a chance he wouldn’t run into Alejandro ever again.

And it made him feel so empty that he had to admit that there was something deeper going on.

But how was he supposed to find Alejandro? And what would he do if he  _ did _ find him again anyway? There was no telling if anything would happen between them.

But at least they could be friends.

Noah felt a little bit better, smiling softly at the thought.

Alejandro was also lamenting not running into Noah in their classes or on the large campus. Not even a run-in at the library.

About two weeks in, Alejandro devised a plan to run into Noah. He only hoped that the other would have a similar idea. Or even care in the first place.

* * *

Two months passed and there was no run-in between the two.

Three months passed and Alejandro almost started to give up hope that his plan was a failure.

Four months and Noah finally met Alejandro again.

* * *

At the coffee shop, the same day and time as their previous dates, Alejandro was waiting at their corner booth.

Noah almost cried in relief at seeing Alejandro’s smug face again. Though his current expression felt more somber than smug, looking out the coffee shop’s window in thought.

Did he actually miss him too?

Noah stepped up to the table and slid into the booth smoothly.

“Is this seat taken?”

Alejandro gasped, turning to Noah in shock.

There were a few moments of silence.

“I was wondering if you would ever show up.”

“Well, here I am,” Noah shrugged.

“I missed you,” the words seemed to tumble out of Alejandro’s mouth before he could stop them.

Noah bit his tongue to try and keep himself from smiling, though it didn’t help- the smile creeping up giddily onto his face regardless.

“Of course you did.”

Alejandro chuckled, “I’ll take that as an ‘I missed you too.’”

“You caught me,” Noah smirked softly.

Alejandro smiled brightly before it softened.

“There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about, Noah.”

Noah raised an eyebrow, his heart rate picking up slightly.

“I think I know where this is going.”

“You do?”

“The answer is yes, by the way.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll go out with you idiot.”

Alejandro gaped for a moment before grinning ear to ear.

“I missed you, Noah.”

“I know.”

Noah wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but the kiss he received from Alejandro made him think that maybe he could make an exception.


End file.
